


Is Everybody Mad?

by Zoraya



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoraya/pseuds/Zoraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I believe Guildenstern should have reacted. AKA a poem from Guildenstern to Rosencrantz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Everybody Mad?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write from a character's point of view from Hamlet for my AP English class. It's from 2 years ago, so don't expect anything great. Quotes directly from Hamlet are in quotations.

What is this world we have stepped into?  
The king orders us to spy on his new son.  
"We shall, my lord."

Hamlet is mad, "he feels himself distracted."  
Please give us a straight answer.  
I wish to leave this madness.

Polonius is dead - stabbed by Hamlet.  
Now we must find the body.  
Hamlet, just tell us, "where the body is stowed!"

The madness has infected Ophelia,  
Who sings of a lover who "larded all with sweet flowers."  
Is it because of the death of her father - or being scorned by her sweetheart?

Now Ophelia is dead.  
Drowned as the poor queen watched.  
Was it a suicide, or just a terrible accident?

Hamlet feels betrayed,  
But a king has more command than a prince.  
Can he not understand it?

I am finished with this tragedy!  
I would rather go back to Wittenberg.  
Care to join me, Rozencrantz?


End file.
